ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
LaPercell Daisy
LaPercell Daisy (Born January 12th 1975) is a contracted wrestler in Total Championship Wrestling (TCW) =Career (in my own words, baby)= Oooh, what a story I have to tell, honey! NPW (2001-2002) I started out in NPW with my boyfriend at the time, Ty "Booty" Boo. My nickname was "The Push" so our tag team name was "Booty Push." We were VERY immature in our sexuality and used to flaunt our gay lifestyles in the most outward and vulgar manner imaginable. I remember a time me and Ty walked into Michael Weaver's office NAKED and PLEASURED OURSELVES to several of his personal belongings! TCW (2002) Me and Ty ended up in TCW after that. We had fun messing with Ricky Raid and other racist, homophobic white boys like that. But we were eventually fired by a future BF of mine, Danny Dare, for being gay. :( TWF (2003) Being fired from TCW the way I was caused me to want to hide my sexuality. When I joined the TWF, my bosses were two very bad men, baby - Pat Munsey and Mike Geiselman. They encouraged my own insecurities and fears about my sexual orientation. They told me to suppress it and act like a "professional." Because of their racism and homophobia, I could not be myself. I turned into a passive li'l wallflower who went "arf arf" when they told me to bark, honey. Munsey and Geiselman were worse than Hitler! TCW and RAGE (2004-2008) After my future BF Joelly Potter ended the TWF and re-established TCW, I was firmly on board! Joelly remembered our long nights of steak dinners and sex, and he gave me a chance to be who I really am! I no longer had to hide my homosexuality. I could be myself. I did just that as the TCW Commissioner, sweetie. I was the greatest Commish this fed has ever seen. Unfortunately, a rigged booty election cost me the spot to that boring white drip, M, who had a behind-the-scenes association with Adolf Munsey. Once again, Patty Munsey was trying to make my life a living hell! Even though I was the GREATEST Commissioner TCW has EVER seen, I was fired for NO reason. Eventually, PYLE got MY spot! (Pyle is Sebastian Hardin, AKA Dark Tiger, honey.) During all of this, I was managing Mally (Jamal Brown), and our association was very successful. Eventually, I fell in love with Seanny Lorrenza. Our whirlwind romance criss-crossed between TCW and RAGE. We got married in RAGE with the help of that hottie, Kevvy Sowers. I singlehandedly MADE Sean's career, but his small penis and drug addiction ruined everything we had built together. XFnW (2007) I had a short stint in Tommy Jennings' XFnW federation with the lowly likes of Ricker and CamLuv Hill. I made love to both of them during my time there. I also loved stroking Tommy's bald head, but not the one above his eyes, baby. ;) TCW (2008) Now I am back in TCW and in a committed relationship with Sebastian "Pyle" Hardin. He sucked me, baby. He fucked me. He impregnated me. Now I'm carrying OUR child - Montgomery Alexander Satchel Hardin. Being one of the top stars and most experienced veterans in TCW gives me the financial stability I need to raise my family (me, Pyle, Montgomery, and Xavier) and send that nasty whore Rebecca Hardin into drug rehab. Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:1975 births